


Chameleon

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Espio Learns To Love Charmy, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: It was funny how one bee could make him change colors. Oneshot.
Kudos: 21





	Chameleon

_Chameleon_

"Can we go? How about now? Can we go?"

I huffed, a bit irritated. "Be patient."

"I've been waiting for hoooooouuuuuurrrrssss!"

"I know."

But he was agitated at my simple response.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing me, Espio!"

I did not respond, not too pleased with the current circumstances.

He imitated my voice in his own childish way," Oh, you're welcome, Charmy." He giggled at this attempt, but frowned a bit when he looked my way.

" Secretly, you like the carnival, too! Who doesn't like cotton sugar? And spinny wheels?! And fun stuff?!"

"Me…"

"Aww, why?"

"I don't care for those frivilous things."

* * *

As we walked through, he suddenly pointed and shouted, "A ferris wheel! Come on, Espio!"

I followed him , and I was a bit startled to find that the minimum of riders was…two.

With a sigh, I boarded the ferris wheel with him.

* * *

Afterwards,

"Wasn't that fun?!" He asked me, looking eagerly for a smile; a change in composure.

Well, what could I do?

I laughed. "Yes, it was, Charmy."

**Author's Note:**

> A very short, older fanfic of mine.


End file.
